One Direction for love
by Galaxydefender15
Summary: Sarah was just looking for All-Stars when someone turned her around and started kissing her. To her big surprise it was NIALL HORAN, the cutest member of One Direction. Did he go mad?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah walked calmly through Covert Garden, London.  
>While listening to her favourite song, Point of View from Mcfly, she was looking for new shoes.<br>Sarah hoped she could find some cheap All-Stars.  
>After a while she came to this really cute and small store.<br>At first she didn't notice it but then a huge board caught her eye. 'Cheap All-stars!' it said.  
>Sarah smiled as she walked into the small store. A lady came walking to her.<br>"Do you need anything, darling?"  
>"Yes, I'm looking for some all-stars. Do you have some?"<br>The Lady smiled and showed her the way to the all-stars.  
>"Do you know the band One Direction?" the lady asked.<br>Sarah laughed and answered: "Of course I know One Direction. Who doesn't?"  
>"Well, I heard that they are performing in Covert Garden today. Are you going?" Sarah shook her head.<br>"Nope, I really like them but I hate those screaming fans so..." The lady smiled again and walked off. Sarah shrugged and stared looking for the perfect all-stars.  
>After 10 minutes someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and started kissing her. On her lips!<br>Sarah was shocked and looked up to see who was kissing her.  
>Sarah let out a small gasp.(if that is possible while someone is kissing you) Naill Horan, one of the members of One Direction was kissing her!<br>He stopped and whispered in her ear: "please help me! I'm being chased by a group of screaming fans. Please?" Niall looked at her with puppy eyes.  
>"Damn!"Sarah said. Niall looked at her amused.<br>"What? I just hate it that you're so hot." Naill leaned over and whispered:  
>"well, you wouldn't mind me kissing you, would you?" Sarah blushed and looked down.<br>Then she heard a lot of female screams.  
>If she listened carefully she could her: "NAILL HORAN! WE LOVE YOU!" Sarah laughed but Naill looked at her angrily to shut her up.<br>Two girls decided to look in the store, where Sarah and Naill where.  
>Sarah was still trying not to laugh when Niall signed her to listen.<br>Sarah listened and heard two girls talking.  
>"Do you think Niall is in here?" one girl said.<br>"I don't think so. This place is far too cheap for him."  
>Sarah wanted to laugh again but didn't.<br>The voices came closer and Naill pushed him and Sarah in a corner. Sarah was pressed against the wall with Niall across her. (not that she really cared...)  
>When the girls came into vision Sarah wanted to burst out laughing.<br>One girl had really fake blond hair and green eyes. She wore a green, way to low top with Niall's face on it. She also wore a belt which Sarah realized it was a skirt. The other girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue, tight, mini-dress with Niall's face on her butt.  
>After a few minutes of waiting one of the girls turned around and saw Sarah. Niall couldn't see the girls but from Sarah's face he could she one of them turned around.<br>Quickly he pressed his lips against hers for one more time. Even though he didn't know her, he was impressed.  
>She didn't scream like the other girls he had met and she helped him.<br>Sarah was surprised when Naill kissed her again. After a few seconds the girl blushed and she and her friend left the room.  
>Sarah pushed Naill away and smiled. "I think that actually worked." She said. Naill grinned.<br>"Well, of course it worked. It was my plan." Sarah shook her head.  
>"I thought you were here with all the other boys too. Where are they?" Niall shrugged.<br>"Don't know. We decided to separate so the fans would be confused." Sarah looked at him amused.  
>"I guess that was your plan too?"<br>"Actually, Harry thought of it. It seemed a good plan at the time but I guess it did not work as planned."  
>"You're serious." Sarah said to her self. Niall heard it and asked: "what?"<br>Sarah smiled at him and lied.  
>"nothing. Now, how do we find your band mates?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"We?" asked Naill. Sarah nodded."Yes, we. If you walk alone you will be in danger and we need to disguise you." Niall didn't know how to react so just stood there.  
>In the meantime Sarah was looking for some disguise. Eventually she found a blue baseball hat, a brown leather jacket and some real Ray-Ban sunglasses.<br>"Wow, I'm going to keep the sunglasses." Nail said. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him the jacket. Niall looked at it with disgust. "I'm not going to wear that." He said.  
>"Why? Is it too cheap for you?" Niall blushed and put on the jacket. After that they went to the counter to pay.<br>"did you find the right All-Stars?" the lady behind the counter asked. Sarah shook her head. "The one I wanted was not there." The lady apologized and put the other stuff in the bag.  
>"Well, then you only have to pay for the sunglasses." Nail paid for the stuff and put it on.<br>Once they were outside a girl walked up to them. "Have you seen Naill Horan walk by?" Sarah and Niall shook their heads and the girl walked away.  
>"I think you better not talk. Your accent is going to betray you."<br>"Ok, now how do we find the rest?" Asked Naill.  
>"Do you have their mobile numbers?" Niall took out his cell and gave it to Sarah. Sarah opened it and texted something.<br>"What did you do?" asked Niall.  
>"I texted them that they meet you at backstage by the concert." Niall hit himself in the head.<br>"I could have thought of that."Sarah laughed and said: "But you didn't. Now let's go." Sarah took his hand and pulled him with her. Niall was surprised that he didn't mind that she pulled him and held his hand.  
>"What's your name?" Naill asked. Sarah stopped and let go of his hand.<br>"Why do you want to know my name?" Niall looked surprised.  
>"Well, you're helping me, you know my name and I just thought it would be fair if I also knew yours." Sarah smiled and answered: "my name is Sarah Watson."<br>"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah Watson." Niall said and put his hand out. Sarah shook it.  
>"The pleasure is al mine, Niall Horan." After Sarah said that they both laughed really hard.<br>After a few minutes Naill whipped the tears from his eyes and said: "let's find some One Direction boys." Sarah laughed again and they took off. 30 minuets of talking and walking they arrived at the backstage entrance.  
>"You need a backstage pass to get in." the guard said. Niall took of the sunglasses and the hat.<br>"Hi, I'm Naill Horan from One Direction and this is Sarah Watson. Can we please get in?" The guard checked the list. "You're aloud in but the girl not, unless she is your girlfriend." Naill nodded and answered.  
>"She is my girlfriend. We have known each other for a long time." While he said this he put an arm around Sarah's waist. Sarah blushed and looked away. The guard believed and let them pass.<br>They walked past the guard and walked in the direction of the dressing rooms.  
>"You can remove your arm now, Naill." Sarah said. Naill blushed and quickly took his arm back. When they arrived at the dressing rooms Sarah wanted walk back but Niall stopped her.<br>"Where are you going?" Niall asked.  
>"Uhm..Well, you're where you should be so I'm going home." Naill shook his head and laughed.<br>"No way! You're going to meet the boys, no doubt about it." Sarah signed but followed Niall as he walked into the dressing rooms.  
>"Naill! You're safe!" Liam yelled. Niall smiled. "You're safe too, thank god."<br>When the boys saw Sarah they fell silent. Sarah blushed as they all looked at her. After a few seconds Harry asked in a surprised voice: "why aren't you screaming and freaking out?" Sarah laughed and answered: "because I'm not a fan-fan."  
>Louis pulled up an eyebrow. "A fan-fan?"<br>"Yes, a fan-fan."  
>"What is as fan-fan, if I may ask?" Zayn asked.<br>"A fan-fan screams freaks out and scares the shit out of the famous people they meet. I'm a normal fan. I listen to your music; I watch your videos and just love you at a distance." Naill smirked.  
>"so you love us?" Sarah blushed and didn't answer.<br>"Why are you actually here?" Liam asked.  
>"I helped Naill get rid of the fans and bring you all here." Harry pointed at her.<br>"You send us that text message!" Sarah nodded.  
>"I knew it was not Naill, he couldn't have come up with a plan like that." Louis said.<br>Sarah laughed out loud and Niall looked furiously at Louis.  
>"It's not his fault." Zayn said. Niall signed and left the room.<br>"I'm going to the toilet." He said and closed the door with a bam.

"So,when did you kiss?" Zayn asked Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah looks surprised. "How did you know?"  
>Zayn shrugged but Liam answered: "He didn't. If you said that you didn't kiss he would have believed it."<br>Sarah blushed. "Why did you kiss?" Harry asked.  
>"He kissed me so some fan-fans wouldn't recognize him."<br>"Was he good kisser?" Louis asked. Sarah turned a dark shade of red and answered very softly: "he could use some practice." They boys fell on the ground from laughing so hard.  
>"I knew he was lying about those 20 girls. He is only 18!" Louis laughed.<br>"How old are you?" Liam asked out of nowhere.  
>"Uhm, I'm turning 18 in 4 days."<br>"I guess he would like some practice from you." Harry said and all four boys where laughing again.  
>Sarah was now very, very red in the face.<br>"But seriously. He looks like you in a certain way. I know we have to get you and Naill together!" Zayn replied happily. "Yeah, you're the perfect couple." Liam yelled.  
>"Who are the perfect couple?" Niall asked as he walked in.<br>Sarah blushed furiously and looked at her feet. The boys smirked at Naill.  
>"Nobody." Liam said.<br>Niall looked at him and the rest suspiciously.  
>"Anyway, we have to perform in 5 minutes. So we have to get up there."<br>"Ok, I will be leaving then." Sarah said and wanted to walk away but Harry stopped her.  
>"You're a fan of ours so you're going to watch our concert if you want to or not." Sarah smiled and sighed.<br>"Ok, but where is my place?"  
>"Backstage, of course. You'll be standing at the side, the best place to stand."Louis exclaimed excitedly. Sarah sighed again and followed the boys to the stage.<br>Sarah had to admit she did have the best spot ever and the concert was really cool.  
>Nail, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis really enjoyed their self on stage and where on the way back to the dressing rooms when Niall asked: "Where's Sarah?"<br>"I saw her walk back to the dressing rooms." Liam answered.  
>"She's probably waiting there for you." Harry finished. Niall shrugged and walked on.<br>When they arrived in the dressing room, it was empty.  
>"What the?" Niall said. Louis patted Naill on the back and said: "you've been dumped."<br>Naill looked flabbergasted.  
>"How can she dump me? I'm fucking famous and a million girls want me!" Zayn raised an eyebrow.<br>"Dude, you're execrating and she can't dump you if you never had anything."  
>"And she didn't dump you, here." Harry continued and gave him a note.<br>Niall read it and smiled.  
>"What does it say?" Liam asked.<br>"It says: Dear Guys, it was a pleasure to meet you but I must continue in my search for perfect All-Stars. If you wanted to know this is my phone number and I follow you on twitter. Good luck. Sarah Watson. 0645375846."  
>Naill read aloud.<br>"The perfect All-Stars?" Harry asked. Naill nodded.  
>"They're high and have the British flag on them. She been searching for them since a year."<br>"Why don't you give them to her?" Liam asked.  
>"Because I know they don't excites." Zayn shrugged.<br>"So, you go to the internet and order custom made ones. You've got enough money."  
>Naill looked at him in awe.<br>"Dude! You're genius!"  
>"I know" Zayn replied. Louis raised an eyebrow at him and hit him.<br>"What was that for?" he asked.  
>"You're bragging." Louis replied.<br>"Talking about bragging, you said that you kissed 20 girls in the showdown about a year ago." Liam said and Niall nodded.  
>"Well, Sarah said that you could use some practice in kissing." Naill looked at him with his mouth open.<br>"What did she say? I'm so going to get her for this!"  
>The boys all laughed at Niall's sudden anger.<br>"Why don't you practice on her?"  
>Niall blushed deeply but replied: "maybe I will."<br>He walked out the door and the rest looked at each other surprised.  
>"Is he doing what I think he is?" Harry asked.<br>All the boys nodded and stared to laugh again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah was looking for All-Stars when she got a text.  
>"Where are you? Naill." She read aloud. She texted him back and continued searching in a shoe rack. After a few seconds she got a text back saying: 'Don't move and stay there.'<br>Sarah shrugged and decided to listen.  
>5 minutes later someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.<br>Sarah let out a small gasp.  
>She was really close to Naill.<br>His nose touched hers and their lips where centimetres apart.  
>His very soft, warm smooth lips Sarah thought. Sarah bit her lip.<br>She was falling for Naill and they just met each other 3 hours ago.  
>"So you think I need some kissing practice?" Niall whispered.<br>Sarah blushed and nodded.  
>"Well, let's start." Naill replied and pressed his lips against hers.<br>Sarah first didn't reply from shock but after a few seconds she gave in and kissed back.  
>When they where both out of breath Niall backed away.<br>"What do say now?" he asked.  
>Sarah smirked and answered: "Well, it still wasn't fantastic but," the rest was cut off as Niall kissed her again. "Ahem, can you please get a room?" someone said.<br>Naill and Sarah turned around and saw an old man.  
>"Sorry." Naill mumbled and blushed.<br>Sarah thought it was rather funny and when the man couldn't hear them any more she burst into laughter.  
>"That was not funny." Niall sorely said.<br>"Actually it was rather funny." Naill blushed again and Sarah said. "You look rather cute with that blush."  
>Naill smiled at her and kissed her. After they broke apart Sarah looked quit seriously at Naill.<br>"What are we now?" She asked.  
>"Well, if you like you can be my girlfriend?" Sarah looked surprised.<br>"Even though we just met?" Naill nodded.  
>"If people ask just tell them it was love at first site." Sarah laughed.<br>"Ok, then I would love to be your girlfriend." Naill grinned, took her hand and pulled her with him.  
>"Where are we going?" Sarah asked. Naill smirked but said nothing.<br>After a while they arrived at the backstage door again.  
>The guard let them in without any questions.<br>Naill took her to the dressing room where the rest probably were.  
>Naill threw the door open and swaggered in like a boss.<br>"Meet my girlfriend, guys!"  
>"Your girlfriend?" a girls voice screamed.<br>Niall and Sarah looked surprised at the girl in the dressing room.  
>"Sarah, please call security." Sarah wanted to call but the girl yelled: "if you do that I will call the press and tell them about you."<br>Sarah and Niall looked at each other.  
>"What are you doing here?" Naill asked.<br>"I'm here to tell you that we belong together and you shouldn't be with this ugly, slutty who…"  
>her sentence was cut off as Niall took her wrist and held it tightly.<br>"You're lucky I don't hit girls. I'm getting security."  
>He let her go and walked out of the dressing room.<br>The girl fell on the floor.  
>Sarah kneeled besides her and took her wrist<br>"I'm sorry, he's a bit overprotective."  
>The girl looked at her with big eyes.<br>"You're sorry? Niall Horans handprint is in my arm. Do you know how cool?"  
>Sarah quickly let go of her wrist and snorted.<br>"You're a fan-fan."  
>"Yes I am and I'm proud of it." Sarah snorted again.<br>"You're proud of sitting all day behind a laptop or mobile and fantasize about famous boys all the time 'cause you're too pathetic to have a real life?"  
>The girl looked angrily at Sarah.<br>"I can't understand that Niall chose you to be his girlfriend. You're ugly, fat, not a fan-fan and you're a slut combined with a whore."  
>Sarah stared at the girl for a moment with rage in her eyes.<br>Then she slapped the girl in her face.  
>"I'm not ugly, fat, pathetic, a slut and a whore and I'm certainly not a fan-fan. I deserve Niall as much as you."<br>The girl stared with horror at Sarah.  
>2 seconds later Niall walked in followed by the security guys.<br>He saw the girl and Sarah sit on the floor.  
>The girl had a hand shape on her face and Niall asked: "what did you do Sarah?"<br>"I slapped her because she called me ugly, fat and a whore combined with a slut."  
>Niall looked flabbergasted.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"I'm not going to repeat it. You've heard me."<br>Sarah answered shakily.  
>"Take the girl away, guys." Niall ordered.<br>The security guys took the girl away.  
>The girl really didn't go smoothly.<br>"Niall! You need to marry me! I'm you're soul mate! Niall, please."  
>The screams where silenced when the door closed.<br>Niall walked to Sarah and gave her a hug.  
>"She also said that I don't deserve you." Sarah said.<br>"You deserve me as much as anyone else." Niall said and kissed her lovingly


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later  
>Sarah woke up from soft voices.<br>She decided to keep her eyes closed and listen.  
>"Shouldn't we wake her?" a boy asked<br>. "No way! She will kill us, if she sees us." Another answered.  
>Sarah turned to face to the boys and they all fell silent.<br>"Maybe we should go before she wakes up."A third boy said.  
>Sarah snorted and a fourth boy said: "Too late, she's awake."<br>Sarah opened her eyes and stared into four scared faces.  
>Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry stared at Sarah with utter look of horror on their faces.<br>"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Sarah asked.  
>"It's technically not your bedroom." Liam noticed.<br>Sarah sent him a death glare.  
>"He's right because it's Niall apartment." "And you're only staying here." Harry and Louis said.<br>"Why are you here so early?" Sarah groaned.  
>"Well, we live on the same floor so we always come here to have breakfast."<br>"Get a life." Sarah said.  
>Louis looked offended. "Matter of fact, your fiancé invites us here every day."<br>"So, it's his fault." Harry finished.  
>Sarah got out of bed, pulled on some pants under her pajama shirt and walked out of the bedroom.<br>A second later she returned.  
>"I forgot my all-stars." Sarah said.<br>"The perfect ones?" Zayn asked.  
>Sarah nodded and put on high all-stars with the English flag on them.<br>After they were on she walked out the room again.  
>"She is going." "To kick his ass." Harry and Louis said.<br>Liam gave both of them a slap to the head.  
>"You know I hate it when you finish each other sentences."<br>Harry and Louis both gave him a cheeky smile.  
>"Let's go see them fight." Zayn suggested.<br>The three other boys grinned and followed Zayn out the room.  
>"Niall James Horan" Sarah said.<br>Niall stopped making breakfast and looked seriously to his fiancé.  
>He knew that she only used his full name when she was angry.<br>"What's up, darling?" he asked sweetly.  
>"What's up? What's up? I got woken today because four pairs of eyes were staring at me."<br>Niall shrugged. "So?"  
>Sarah looked very angry.<br>"So? It was the same yesterday and the day before."  
>Niall sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.<br>"Calm down, will you? I will tell the boys not to do this anymore. Okay?"  
>Sarah thought for a moment and nodded.<br>"That's fine. What are you cooking? It smells delicious!"  
>Niall laughed. His fiancé wasn't really good at getting angry, never was.<br>"I made pancakes with chocolate sauce."  
>Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Chocolate sauce for breakfast?"<br>Niall nodded. Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"This is it?" Zayn said.<br>"No yelling?" Louis asked.  
>"No swearing?" Harry asked.<br>"Just an apology and a kiss?" Liam asked.  
>The boys walked to Niall and Sarah.<br>Sarah looked at them suspiciously.  
>"Have you been spying on us?" she asked.<br>The four boys suddenly didn't look so sure what to say.  
>"Uhm, yummy pancakes." Zayn said.<br>"With chocolate sauce." Liam added.  
>Sarah was not distracted.<br>"Could you please not wake up by staring at me?" Sarah asked politely.  
>Her voice sounded soft but her eyes were hard.<br>"Of course." "Future Miss Horan." Louis and Harry both said.  
>Liam and Zayn both hit them.<br>"Stop finishing each other sentences!" Zayn and Liam both replied.  
>Sarah and Niall both stared laughing.<br>"You do know I love you all, don't know?" Sarah said.  
>The boys all smiled at her.<br>"He, you love us all?" Niall exclaimed.  
>Sarah smirked at him.<br>"But you the most, Niallie."  
>The boys stared to laugh.<br>"That's not funny, guys." Niall said.  
>Liam looked at Niall and replied: "Yes, it is." And he stared laughing again.<br>Sarah hugged Niall.  
>"Aww, are you sad? Maybe some chocolate pancakes will cheer you up."<br>Niall smiled and everyone stared eating pancakes with chocolate sauce as breakfast.


	6. Epilogue

Sarah stood nervously in front of the mirror. She was examining her dress as Zayn and Liam walked in. "Sarah, it's time. Are you ready?" Liam asked. Sarah looked at the boys. "Are you sure these shoes fit with my wedding dress?" Sarah said as she looked in the mirror again. She had luck finding a dress, because the first one was perfect. It was a white Cinderella dress with a strapless top. For the rest it was decorated with flower print and glitter. It was beautiful and fitted her amazingly well. When she looked at her shoes she sighed. The boys, except Niall, wanted her to marry in her favorite shoes. The All-Stars with the English flag on them. Harry and Louis explained that the shoes brought luck because they brought Niall and her together. It was of course a surprise for Niall and the boys said he would love it, but Sarah was now not so sure about it. "What if he hates it?" Sarah asked insecure. Zayn sighed. "Why would he? He bought those shoes for you. They're your favorite and it's your wedding day, so you can decide what to wear." "And they look great with the dress." Liam added. Sarah smirked at them. "Where Harry and Louis?" She asked. "With Niall at the altar. This reminds me, we have to go." Sarah sighed and took Liam's and Zany's arms. "Let's go." She said. Liam and Zayn grinned and led her to the door. When it opened all the faces turned to look at the bride. Because One Direction was such a popular band the press wanted to be there, but Niall and Sarah chose a hidden place and only invited friends and family. When Sarah walked up the aisle she could only look at Niall. He looked at her with adoring eyes. When she arrived Zayn and Liam stood behind Sarah while Harry and Louis were standing behind Niall. "Nice shoes." Niall whispered to Sarah and Sarah blushed making everyone wonder what he said. The ceremony was beautiful and everyone could see that Niall and Sarah really loved each other. After Sarah and Niall both said: "I do" there was a party. One Direction performed the song 'marry you' from Bruno Mars. 2 hours later Niall and Sarah where sitting on their couch in their apartment. "That was fun." Sarah said. Niall laughed. "We should do it more often. Don't you think?" Sarah also laughed and gave Niall a hug. "I think one time is enough." Niall smiled at her and started kissing her. Halfway through their kiss the door suddenly crashed open. Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam walked in. "Hello love birds!" Harry yelled. "Hello, mister and mistress Horan." Louis said. "We have some left over cake." "And we are not done partying." Zayn and Liam said. Sarah and Niall stood up and prepared the table. It was really cozy with them and when Sarah looked around she felt something in her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and looked curiously at it. "What's the matter?" Niall asked. "You're pregnant?" Louis asked. Sarah shook her head. "You have had too much cake?" Liam asked. Sarah shook her head again. "She's going to be sick!" Harry exclaimed. "Take cover!" Zayn yelled and both boys hid under the table. Sarah gave them a stern look en sighed happily. "I know what it is." She said. All the boys leaned closer and Sarah continued with a big smile: "I'm happy."


End file.
